ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Stick Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- We Need to get the Word Out! The wiki as reached a critical point, we expand or die, any ideas on how to get the word out? I know Kevin020 (all hail the founder!) has been getting the word out on the GiantITP Forums (and thats why he has been inactive for so long) and it is critical to the sucess of the wiki to expand and get more and more active users, so start telling all the OOTS fans you know about the wiki, dont forget to tell them to get a user account! OOTS Wiki needs you! (and your lttle dog too!) Arcaneinscriptionist260 03:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) : I think the minimum to do is add a link to the wiki in your sig. Plus, if it's allowed by the forums (and I think it is), bump the "order of the stick wiki" thread once in a while.--Schnutzel 08:42, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :: Wait...which forums? Writer on the Wall 03:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Customization I think we should start by changing the default "wikia" thing in the top lefthand corner into a more OOTS oriented logo. My idea is to change it into the circle of the twelve gods (like when they revoke Miko's paladin-ship is paladin-ship even a word? ) with the text "OOTS Wiki" in the center. Agree? Disagree? Suggestions? Arcaneinscriptionist260 04:35, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *Sounds like a plan KazilDarkeye 05:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC) New Forum How about we add a new section to the forum in which we can discuss the latest comics? Sorta like the OotS forum on giantitp.com? KazilDarkeye 15:33, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : ...What for? We can discuss the latest comics in the official oots forum. If we want to discuss something that is specific to the wiki, that's something else altogether. --Schnutzel 17:22, 19 June 2008 (UTC) School Ok, me and Arcane will be back at school next Wednesday, so we won't be able to edit the wiki too much. With Schnutzel being an admin now, we'll have a little more help with general wiki upkeep, so after next Wednesday take any needs for deletion and blocks to him. If you want adminship, he isn't a b crat, so he won't help you there. I may op you if I think we have the need, or if I think you're an exemplary editor. Kevin-020 02:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Orginization I belive there are too many pages about the same thing. For example the Redmountain hills could be merged with The Dungeon of Dorukan as it's unlikly that we'll get more information on those areas. Same with the multiple Gates. More than likly we won't get more information on gates we've already seen and judgeing by the Soon's Gate page, not much will be given about future ones.--Eyestaledbird 05:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC)